Ellie in London
by AlienHottie225
Summary: Ellie Barone is going to London for a student exchange program. Her and a boy named James will live with each others family, for the remainder of the school term. What happens when Ellie get's there is up to her. Or is it
1. Default Chapter

Ellie in London  
Chapter One:  
  
How many times have you been told you could go to London, England for a student exchange programe? Probably not many if at all. Why I got picked to go to London in the student exchange program is beyond me, as that is for the smart students... Not Me!!!  
  
Let me start from the begining, which was this morning in 6th Period home room. The announcements came on like usual, and then the principle said that it was time for the two year student exchange program for one person in the ninth and tenth grade to go to his office for the student exchange program packet. The student's picked would go to London, England for the remainer of the school year and the next year. "The two students picked to go this year will be," he said, " in the tenth grade Lauren Aguirre, and in ninth grade..." he paused for a dramatic effect," Ellie Barrone" The entire room went quiet when my name was said, and my pen fell out of my hand in mid sentence of my Social Studies homework for the next day. "Will those two student's please come to my office immeadiately so you can get your paper's and call your parents," Mr. Rogers said.  
  
When I got to the principle's office he told me he was very proud of me, and that I should be proud of myself also, as I had excelled very much in the two months that we were in school. We called my mother and she gave him her permission, and so I got the permission forms and emergency card before I left for home. I had one week, which didnt give me much time to pack what I was taking what I wasn't, and wheather I should buy some new outfit's before I leave.  
  
Well you could say when I got to school the next day my friends said ''what are we gonna do without you while you are gone?'' but on the other hand they would meet a new person and would hopefully make him a friend of theirs .The good thing about that day was that my parents took me out of school that day so we could spend some time bonding before I left. It was great, I spent time with my parents and after school (for my friends not me) I would spend time with my friends at the movies and the mall just hanging out. Every-once-and-a-while we would find something we like and would get it, but we did not get much.  
  
Four day's before I was scheduled to leave, my mom took me to the mall to get two new dresses and a couple of pant suits for special engagements or parties I might get invited to. I was so phsyced to go to London but then, I was scared because I didn't want to leave my family and friends behind, but I'm hoping I will make good friends the two years I'm there. I think it will go good when I get to my first day of school which is two day's after I get in London, which gives me enough time to get settled in with the family I will be staying with. The family's son ( James)will be staying with my family for the same amount of time , he arrived yesterday so I will spend some time with him before I leave in four days.  
  
  
While Jame's Anderson (the boy who will be switching with) has told me what good places to hang out in, and who to avoid in school if I have to. While I have told him and that I would have some friends of mine come over the day before I leave to get to know him and make sure they help him out in school. While James told me that when I get to London his friend's will go to meet me at the airport and show me around the city and then help me out in school.  
  
  
  
When I got to London, and after I got my luggage I went looking for James' friends. I found them, who's name's are Joshua Townsend, Alison Bell, Katie Bell (they are sisters), Angela Martinelli (a fellow Itallian) were at the airport to meet me and show me around town and school two day's later.  
  
Spending the day with James' friends was very fun. They showed me where the Queen live's, The Tower of London where Queen Elizabeth I mother was beheaded. It is told that after she was beheaded and they picked up her head that her eye's were still open and her lips still in silent prayer, which is very disturbing.  
  
"So Ellie," Joshua asked me as he walked me to the front door of the house, " if you need help with school or anything eles at school just give me a call, James should have my number written down , and if not here it is." He gave me his number which is 908-1256. "Um, okay thanks," I said feeling a bit awkward at first," ill call if I need help. But what if I just want to talk to someone. Then is it okay if I call you?" I asked. " Sure ,"Joshua said, " If you want I can take you to other parts of the city we didn't go to today. Like Baker Street, or somewhere." "Isn't Baker Street where all the Sherlock Holms books take place?" I asked all of a sudden when I recognized the name of the street. " Yea," he said, "Do you like Sherlock Holms?" he asked. "Of course I said, " I love those books." "Well," he said, "I know of a museum tomorrow that is opening up that is dedicated to Sherlock and Watson, complete with readings of chapters of the books. They pick people out of the audience to read a few chapters from some of the book's. If you want, I will take you there." he said all in a jumble and if I'm not mistaked shyly. "Sure" I said, "That would be great."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The museum that Joshua took me to was amazing. We both got to read a few of The Hound of The Baskervilles, my all time Sherlock Holms book! It was so fun, and Joshua is very good when it comes to reading out loud. He didn't mess up once, I on the other hand messed up twice. I read a paragraph ahead of what the audience is hearing so twice i read where I was while the audience was a paragraph behind me.  
  
Tomorrow is the first day of school and I am so nervous about making a fool out of myself. It will be so humiliating if I do, like say something  
stupid. Joshua said he would walk with me to school the first day if I wanted him to. So obviously I said yes. I think I like him, and if I'm not mistaken I think he likes me too. That would be so sad if I told him that I  
like him and that he doesn't like me. Well if he does he will hopefully tell me, and if he does I will tell him I like him too, that way it wont be  
too embarrassing.  
  
  
  
Today is the first day of school in London and I am verry nervous. I feel like there are little bug's in my tummy fluttering around at top speed. I hope today goes on fine because if not I will write James and ask him if he will switch me back. Well here I go. I hope I don't mortify myself.  
  
The day started like any normal day would start. Joshua picked me up from school and we start walking when he says, " so I was thinking of going to see a filme this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." So I said, "Sure why not. What did you have in mind." Joshua suggested the second Harry potter movie. "Why not," I said, " your the first guy I ever met who actually want's to see Harry Potter without a girl saying she will see it." " Well," he said, " I really like Harry Potter, but I am hoping the second movie will be better than the book, which was kind of boring." I agreed with him. The second book was rather boring compared to the first, third, fourth, and fifth. "Have you read the third, fourth, and fifth yet?" I asked him. "I read the third and fourth, but not the fifth. Is it good?" he asked. I said yes, that it was pretty sad, but then I'm a girl so I would get all emotional when the sad parts come up.  
  
Before I knew it we were at school. Joshua took me to the office, and actually waited for me while I got my schedule. It turns out I am in all of his classes, except Physical Education, I hope one of the girl's is in it with me because I will feel so sad if I don't know anyone. It turns out Joshua has P.E. the same time I do. I hope our classes work together so there will be someone I know in there.  
  
My first class was history. It turns out I know alot more than it seems. When the teacher asked why was Queen Elizabeth I mother beheaded, I was the one she called. "She was beheaded because it was told that the ribon she wore around her neck had a mole on it. The sign that a person is a witch." I said. " That is correct. How did you know that? Not many people know that, you have to do extensive research on that. What elese do you know about that era?"  
  
I said,"Princess Mary, (Elizabeth's half sister) was convinced that Elizabeth was a witch too. That no one know's for sure. I have done the research and it is not written that Elizabeth was a witch, nor was it then, so Mary could not do anything about it." "Well," the teacher said, " you sure know your Brittish History, and your not even Brittish. How is it that you know that but all the student's who ever answered that question have never been right." " My dad," I answered simply, "watches the history channel, so one day I did too and looked it up on the internet. I figured it would be usefull so I wrote it down and memmorized it."  
  
Later that day at lunch Joshua said that in England if you knew that kind of information it is good to tell the Royal family. Apperantly even the Queen doesn't even know about her namesake's reasons for being shunned by Mary. "What do I do about it then?" I asked Joshua later that day on the phone. "You can alway's write an E-mail to the Queen telling her that if she could have one of your men contact you with a date and time, so that you could tell her part of her family herritage, which as the teacher said, is not known to many. I happen to know that the Queen does not know this bit of information," he said smugly. "How do you know this," I asked suspiciously, "did you hack a convorsation between the Queen and her men or something unlikely odd?" "Nope," he said, " I have an uncle who works for the Queen and she told him, and he passed it on to me incase I, who uses the internet for almost everything, would be able to help. But now I can tell him that I know someone who can help solve a bit of a problem in our fair city."  
  
An hour of talking about that I hear an shout, "Ellie, it's time you get off the phone and come down to dinner. You can see Joshua later." "I got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said to Joshua. "Sure he said. I went down to dinner which to me is odd, there is little talk. The topic of discussion tonite was my first day of school.  
  
"So Ellie," says James' mother, " I heared you know something about the Royal Family that not many people know, do tell." "Okay Mrs. Anderson. Well today in History, Mrs. Peabody asked if anyone knew why Queen Elizabeth I mother was beheaded, and I was the first person she called and I happend to know exactly why." "Well that is very interesting Ellie, and please do call me Clarissa, that whole Mrs. Anderson thing is just rubbish. Just call me by my first name or I will call you Miss Barone." "Um okay, Mrs. um Clarissa, may I be excused I have some homework to finish before I go to bed."  
  
  
When I was half way through my Science homework Clarissa calls me to get the phone. "Hello," I said. "Ellie," said a voice, "It's Josh." "Oh,Hi," I said. ''I was wondering if you were still wondering about what to do about the information you told our teacher about?" he said in a jumble, "because if so I can help you out. Like on Saturday." "Are you asking me out?" I asked suppressing a giggle. "Sort of," he said slowly, "I was thinking we could just go get some food in town while trying to figure out what to do." "Josh," I said, " your a good friend even though we havent known each other long, but I think we should take it slowly. Yea I'll go into town with you for some lunch, but only as friends and later after we get to know each other well enough, then we should go out. Okay?" He said,"Okay. Well actually I called to see if you could help me out with part of our Language Arts homework. I cant think of a example of a Idiom." " I'll give you an example but you will owe me for it later. Use 'Does The Cat Got Your Tounge?' it's original and simple."After we had helped each other and finished our word I said I had to go and get ready for bed.  
  
The next day Joshua and I walked to school and did not even discuss the fact that he had asked me out the night before. That was untill he brought it up. "So," he said,"where should we go to discuss your little predicament?" "How about McDonalds?" I suggested, "we could get some burgers and work on what I should do.''  
  
Chapter Three  
  
When Saturday came Joshua called to make sure I could still go with him to the restraunt. "Clarissa," I asked,"is it still okay if I go to McDonalds with Joshua today for lunch?" "Of course you can. Ellie if you want to go somewhere just make sure your room is clean and that you have no homework, and of course if I am not going to take you somewhere, then you can go. Just be back before nine."  
  
I called Joshua back and he said he would come pick me up around eleven-thirty for us to go to McDonalds. Clarissa on the other hand, was thinking that this was a date and actually started fussing over what I should wear and how I should do my hair. "Clarissa," I said, "it's lunch with Josh, your son's best friend and the only person at school I really like to talk to without feeling alienated." "I know," she said,"but you should at least wear something nicer than your sweat pants and a rather large t-shirt. Let me pick you something nice to wear and I will do your hair. Okay?" "Fine," I said, "you really like making a big deal out of things dont you?" "Yes," she confided, "I dont have a daughter so I feel like this might be the only chance I have to do something like this." I felt kind of bad when she said that so I said, "Why dont me and you do somthing together tomorrow then. Just the two of us, a female bonding thing. My mother never did so it would be fun for us."  
  
So we discussed it and, Clarissa and I are going to spend a girls day out at the mall tomorrow, so we both could do something we dont get to do very often. When Josh came to pick me up he was very quiet when I answerd the door. Clarissa picked out a skirt and spagatti strap shirt with a button down white shirt over it for me, and left my hair hang loose, which I hardly ever do. "Wow, Ellie," Joshua said, "you look nice." "Thank you," I said shyly, "Clarissa picked it out and did my hair. I feel funny, don't you?" "No," he said, "I'm fine."  
  
When we got to McDonalds most of the guys there were looking at Josh, like why is she with him, and one gut even came up to us. "Hey," he said, "why dont you ditch this guy and come with me?" "Because," I said, " what kind of girlfriend would I be if I ditched him?" That got the guy good, and he left. To make sure that he, or anyother annoying guy wouldn't innterupt us Joshua put his arm around my waist. That got alot of guys to look away. "That was a good one," Joshua said. "I had to find a way to get him out of my face, so that was the first thing that came to my mind," I told him simply. An hour later we were ready to leave after deciding that I should try and find a way to get a meeting with the Queen to discuss what I know.  
  
  
  
On Sunday I was woken up by a loud knocking on my door. "Ellie," came Clarissa's voice, "it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." So I slowly got up got some clothes together and headed to the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later I go downstairs to find Clarissa and Mark already there. "Well you finally put in your morning appearance," said Mark cheerily over the morning news. "How was your date with Joshua?" Clarissa asked. "It wasn't a date," I said,"we just wandered around town for a while and talked about nothing in general, just like we have every weekend that I have been here. Only this time we went to lunch." "Well I hope you had more in mind than wandering around for the day when we go into the city." I had almost forgotten. "What time are we going into the city again? I forgot." I asked. " One o'clock. That's if you still want to though." "Of course I do I said but I have to change than. I look like a mess."  
  
At one o'clock Clarissa left with our wallets full of money ready to buy some new things. "Now this is something me and my mom never did back homem," I said," she only wanted to take me to the mall four days before I came here." "Well," said Clarissa, "If you need to talk to someone I'm here, and this is fun. I nnever had a daughter to do this with, so i think this is lovely." It indeed was too. We had fun together. Clarissa and I both got new clothes and other girly things. Some of the registers asked us if it was a mother-daughter day for us. We told them no that I was just a exchange student, and that we thought it would be good if both of us got to know each other better.  
  
When we got back to the house the first person to greet us was Mark. "Ellie," he said, "I do believe that young Joshua fancies you." "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Well besides the fact that he called for you six times, and left four phone messages." I called Josh back while I was putting some of the things up in my room.  
  
"Hello," said Mrs. Townsend. "Hi, is Joshua there?" I asked. Hello," Joshua's voice came up on the line. "Hi," I said, "did you call me about six times today?" I asked. "Yea" he said, "Mark said you were in town with Clarissa. So I called back whenever I figured you would get back. Where were you two, anyways?" he asked. "We went into town for a girls day out thing. To get to know each other. It was actually fun." "Okay'' Josh said, '' well do you want to get together again next weekend and see a film in the cinima?" I told him yes but that I would call him back when I was done putting everything up and ate dinner.  
  
  
School didn't start the same as usual. First I fall in mud going to school, so I have to go change my pants, then I loose my homework and have to do even more than I normally would. Not that Joshua is helping me, he just told me to watch where I step, and that I should keep my work more organized. "Well if you think I'm such a unorganized person than you should do everything for me. You seem to know what I should do and not do!" I said to him at lunch when I was looking for my biology homework in my bag. "I never said that you were unorganized," Joshua protested, "it's just that you seem uneasy today. I'm just worried." "Okay," I said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but today is just weird. It all started getting wierd after Saturday. Strange guys come up to me telling me that I should ditch you. Then I said I was your girlfriend, then on Sunday the check out girl thinks that, Clarissa is my mother and that we were on a mother-daughter shopping day. I feel like I'm loosing it. It is scary." "If you want I will help you sort this out too." He said in an offer of truce. "Okay," I said, "Just dont get all big brother type on me. It's freaky."  
  
The rest of the day was good. I didn't make one mistake the rest of the day. "So I'll call you later okay?" Josh asked me. "Of course," I said. "Hey," he said, "do you ever think about when we were at McDonalds and we had to act like we were going out, just to keep that one guy from annoying you?" "All the time," I replied, "I dont know why but I keep thinking of that alot lately." "I do to," Josh said, "and I have to say this before I get too scared." "Okay," I said, "go ahead. I'm here if you need help with anything." "This is hard for me to say so I'll just get it out before it's too late. IloveyouEllie. Got to go. Bye," he said in a rush, and left.  
  
  
I went inside very confused. I went to Clarissa and Mark's room and knocked. "Clarissa," I said through the door, "can we talk I nned some advice, and I don't know Katie's number or I would ask her." "Why dont you ask Josh. I'm sure he could help you better than I would," she said looking at me funny. "It's about Josh," I said slowly. "Well then that changes everything," she said cheerfully. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind." ''Well," I started, "Josh walked home with me like usual, but then right when he was about to leave he told me he loves me, and I dont know what to do." "You dont return the feelings, huh?" Clarissa asked. "I like him, as more than a friend but I'm just very confused about it." "It seems you need to talk this through with Josh. You two could talk it over and then figure it out together, and see where you two stand. Or else you two will share awkward five minure phone calls thinking of what to say and then making up lies to eachother to get off the phone."  
  
  
  
"JOSHUA TOWNSEND IT IS 8:30 IN THE NIGHT. YOUVE GOT ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" yelled Mrs. Townsend. "No mum," Josh said lamely, "I had some thoughts to sort through, and I still don't know what to do about what I said to her." "You two didn't get into a fight did you?" asked Mrs. Townsend. "No nothing like that," Josh said, looking at his mum with a curiouse expressiom, "Actually I was wondering if you could give me some advice on women, seeing as you are one." "Of course I'll help you. What is it?" she asked." "Well," Josh started, " today after school I told Ellie that I love her and then ran off leaving her with an odd, unreadable expression on her face. I don't know if she feels the same or whether she hates me now." "Well Josh all I can say is talk it over with Ellie, she's here right now." "WHAT?" Josh yelled, "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" "She came over when I called asking if you were at her house. She was worried. She's in the living room right now."  
  
Josh entered the living room, and sure enough there was Ellie sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable. "Hi," Josh said. "Hi. Where were you. When your mom called asking if I knew where you were I told her I didn't. I went to find you and couldn't so then I came over here to stay with your mom while your dad went to look for you. He's still out. WHERE WERE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED" Ellie said quickly. "I was at McDonalds, thinking," Josh explained. ''Look Josh, I dont know why you told me like that and then left," Ellie said standing, "but I do want you to tell me when you are going to spring something on me, Okay?" "Sure," he said, '' I'm sorry, and I'll understand if you dont feel the same." "Josh I do feel the same. It's not as deep as love, but I do care about you, not in a sisterly way, but more than friendship way."  
  
Josh was supprised so all he could say was, "Really? You like me in the same way I like you?" "Of course," I said, '' it wouldn't be any other way."  
  
  
  
On Monday Josh and I were acting strange around each other, and everyone took notice. "Did you two have a fight or something like that?" asked Katie when Josh had said something to Ellie and made her jump. "or is it that you two finally figured out that you guys are so clueless about eacheother untill recently?" Alison asked. "The second one," I said, "so please dont tell anyone. Okay? I feel weird as it is I dont want it to be anymore awkward than it already is." "Okay," the sisters said in unision. "Why dont you two go out then and see if you get through that without jumping when Josh looks at you," Katie told me.  
  
"What were you and Katie whispering about at lunch?" Josh asked me later that day in Shop class. "She said since we figured out our obvious feelings for each other that we should take it to the second step." I explained. "You mean go out?" Josh squeaked, "as in a date?" "Yea," I said, ''I know it sounds wierd but I think she's right." "Okay, then lets do it," Josh said, "what's the worst that could happen?" "We could ruin our friendship if it goes wrong," I supplied, "but if you think it could work out then lets do it. Let's go out and see what happens."  
  
~  
  
"So are you and Josh going to go out or not?" Katie asked Ellie in the girls locker room after Shop class. "Yes we are, happy?" I said as we went outside, '' or do you want to know when and where too?" "That would be nice," Katie said, "so I could help you get ready." "When I tell Clarissa I'll have more than enough help getting ready. But if you want you could come over ( it's Saturday at five P.M.) and help her torture me," I told her as we got on the track for a few warm up laps.  
  
~  
  
"Ellie, Katie" called Josh when he spotted us, "hold on." Katie and I stopped and waited for Josh. When he got to us she said, "I'll leave you two alone to talk," and she ran off. I really wish she hadn't done that, now I will have to talk and I dont know what to say. "So," Josh said, "you told Katie?" "Yes," I said, "she was being very pesty about it and said that she would tell the rest of the school, not just her sister,'' I explained. "Okay he said, "it would be better if not many people know until we find out if this will work." I nodded in agreement. We jogged for a while and when our teachers called us to different parts of the field we both went our ways. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
London  
  
The museum that Joshua took me to was amazing. We both got to read a few of The Hound of The Baskervilles, my all time Sherlock Holms book! It was so fun, and Joshua is very good when it comes to reading out loud. He didn't mess up once, I on the other hand messed up twice. I read a paragraph ahead of what the audience is hearing so twice i read where I was while the audience was a paragraph behind me.  
  
Tomorrow is the first day of school and I am so nervous about making a fool out of myself. It will be so humiliating if I do, like say something  
stupid. Joshua said he would walk with me to school the first day if I wanted him to. So obviously I said yes. I think I like him, and if I'm not mistaken I think he likes me too. That would be so sad if I told him that I  
like him and that he doesn't like me. Well if he does he will hopefully tell me, and if he does I will tell him I like him too, that way it wont be  
too embarrassing.  
  
  
  
Today is the first day of school in London and I am verry nervous. I feel like there are little bug's in my tummy fluttering around at top speed. I hope today goes on fine because if not I will write James and ask him if he will switch me back. Well here I go. I hope I don't mortify myself.  
  
The day started like any normal day would start. Joshua picked me up from school and we start walking when he says, " so I was thinking of going to see a filme this weekend, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me." So I said, "Sure why not. What did you have in mind." Joshua suggested the second Harry potter movie. "Why not," I said, " your the first guy I ever met who actually want's to see Harry Potter without a girl saying she will see it." " Well," he said, " I really like Harry Potter, but I am hoping the second movie will be better than the book, which was kind of boring." I agreed with him. The second book was rather boring compared to the first, third, fourth, and fifth. "Have you read the third, fourth, and fifth yet?" I asked him. "I read the third and fourth, but not the fifth. Is it good?" he asked. I said yes, that it was pretty sad, but then I'm a girl so I would get all emotional when the sad parts come up.  
  
Before I knew it we were at school. Joshua took me to the office, and actually waited for me while I got my schedule. It turns out I am in all of his classes, except Physical Education, I hope one of the girl's is in it with me because I will feel so sad if I don't know anyone. It turns out Joshua has P.E. the same time I do. I hope our classes work together so there will be someone I know in there.  
  
My first class was history. It turns out I know alot more than it seems. When the teacher asked why was Queen Elizabeth I mother (Anne Boylen) was beheaded, I was the one she called. "She was beheaded because it was told that the ribon she wore around her neck had a mole on it. The sign that a person is a witch." I said. " That is correct. How did you know that? Not many people know that, you have to do extensive research on that. What elese do you know about that era?"  
  
I said,"Princess Mary, (Elizabeth's half sister) was convinced that Elizabeth was a witch too. That no one know's for sure. I have done the research and it is not written that Elizabeth was a witch, nor was it then, so Mary could not do anything about it." "Well," the teacher said, " you sure know your Brittish History, and your not even Brittish. How is it that you know that but all the student's who ever answered that question have never been right." " My dad," I answered simply, "watches the history channel, so one day I did too and looked it up on the internet. I figured it would be usefull so I wrote it down and memmorized it."  
  
Later that day at lunch Joshua said that in England if you knew that kind of information it is good to tell the Royal family. Apperantly even the Queen doesn't even know about her namesake's reasons for being shunned by Mary. "What do I do about it then?" I asked Joshua later that day on the phone. "You can alway's write an E-mail to the Queen telling her that if she could have one of your men contact you with a date and time, so that you could tell her part of her family herritage, which as the teacher said, is not known to many. I happen to know that the Queen does not know this bit of information," he said smugly. "How do you know this," I asked suspiciously, "did you hack a convorsation between the Queen and her men or something unlikely odd?" "Nope," he said, " I have an uncle who works for the Queen and she told him, and he passed it on to me incase I, who uses the internet for almost everything, would be able to help. But now I can tell him that I know someone who can help solve a bit of a problem in our fair city."  
  
An hour of talking about that I hear an shout, "Ellie, it's time you get off the phone and come down to dinner. You can see Joshua later." "I got to go. I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said to Joshua. "Sure he said. I went down to dinner which to me is odd, there is little talk. The topic of discussion tonite was my first day of school.  
  
"So Ellie," says James' mother, " I heared you know something about the Royal Family that not many people know, do tell." "Okay Mrs. Anderson. Well today in History, Mrs. Peabody asked if anyone knew why Queen Elizabeth I mother was beheaded, and I was the first person she called and I happend to know exactly why." "Well that is very interesting Ellie, and please do call me Clarissa, that whole Mrs. Anderson thing is just rubbish. Just call me by my first name or I will call you Miss Barone." "Um okay, Mrs. um Clarissa, may I be excused I have some homework to finish before I go to bed."  
  
  
When I was half way through my Science homework Clarissa calls me to get the phone. "Hello," I said. "Ellie," said a voice, "It's Josh." "Oh,Hi," I said. ''I was wondering if you were still thinking about what to do about the information you told our teacher about?" he said in a jumble, "because if so I can help you out. Like on Saturday." "Are you asking me out?" I asked suppressing a giggle. "Sort of," he said slowly, "I was thinking we could just go get some food in town while trying to figure out what to do." "Josh," I said, " your a good friend even though we havent known each other long, but I think we should take it slowly. Yea I'll go into town with you for some lunch, but only as friends and later after we get to know each other well enough, then we should go out. Okay?" He said,"Okay. Well actually I called to see if you could help me out with part of our Language Arts homework. I cant think of a example of a Idiom." " I'll give you an example but you will owe me for it later. Use 'Does The Cat Got Your Tounge?' it's original and simple."After we had helped each other and finished our word I said I had to go and get ready for bed.  
  
The next day Joshua and I walked to school and did not even discuss the fact that he had asked me out the night before. That was untill he brought it up. "So," he said,"where should we go to discuss your little predicament?" "How about McDonalds?" I suggested, "we could get some burgers and work on what I should do.'' 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
Confrentations  
  
When Saturday came Joshua called to make sure I could still go with him to the restraunt. "Clarissa," I asked,"is it still okay if I go to McDonalds with Joshua today for lunch?" "Of course you can. Ellie if you want to go somewhere just make sure your room is clean and that you have no homework, and of course if I am not going to take you somewhere, then you can go. Just be back before nine."  
  
I called Joshua back and he said he would come pick me up around eleven-thirty for us to go to McDonalds. Clarissa on the other hand, was thinking that this was a date and actually started fussing over what I should wear and how I should do my hair. "Clarissa," I said, "it's lunch with Josh, your son's best friend and the only person at school I really like to talk to without feeling alienated." "I know," she said,"but you should at least wear something nicer than your sweat pants and a rather large t-shirt. Let me pick you something nice to wear and I will do your hair. Okay?" "Fine," I said, "you really like making a big deal out of things dont you?" "Yes," she confided, "I dont have a daughter so I feel like this might be the only chance I have to do something like this." I felt kind of bad when she said that so I said, "Why dont me and you do somthing together tomorrow then. Just the two of us, a female bonding thing. My mother never did so it would be fun for us."  
  
So we discussed it and, Clarissa and I are going to spend a girls day out at the mall tomorrow, so we both could do something we dont get to do very often. When Josh came to pick me up he was very quiet when I answerd the door. Clarissa picked out a skirt and spagatti strap shirt with a button down white shirt over it for me, and left my hair hang loose, which I hardly ever do. "Wow, Ellie," Joshua said, "you look nice." "Thank you," I said shyly, "Clarissa picked it out and did my hair. I feel funny, don't you?" "No," he said, "I'm fine."  
  
When we got to McDonalds most of the guys there were looking at Josh, like why is she with him, and one gut even came up to us. "Hey," he said, "why dont you ditch this guy and come with me?" "Because," I said, " what kind of girlfriend would I be if I ditched him?" That got the guy good, and he left. To make sure that he, or anyother annoying guy wouldn't innterupt us Joshua put his arm around my waist. That got alot of guys to look away. "That was a good one," Joshua said. "I had to find a way to get him out of my face, so that was the first thing that came to my mind," I told him simply. An hour later we were ready to leave after deciding that I should try and find a way to get a meeting with the Queen to discuss what I know.  
  
  
  
On Sunday I was woken up by a loud knocking on my door. "Ellie," came Clarissa's voice, "it's time to get up. Breakfast is ready." So I slowly got up got some clothes together and headed to the bathroom to change. Ten minutes later I go downstairs to find Clarissa and Mark already there. "Well you finally put in your morning appearance," said Mark cheerily over the morning news. "How was your date with Joshua?" Clarissa asked. "It wasn't a date," I said,"we just wandered around town for a while and talked about nothing in general, just like we have every weekend that I have been here. Only this time we went to lunch." "Well I hope you had more in mind than wandering around for the day when we go into the city." I had almost forgotten. "What time are we going into the city again? I forgot." I asked. " One o'clock. That's if you still want to though." "Of course I do I said but I have to change than. I look like a mess."  
  
At one o'clock Clarissa left with our wallets full of money ready to buy some new things. "Now this is something me and my mom never did back homem," I said," she only wanted to take me to the mall four days before I came here." "Well," said Clarissa, "If you need to talk to someone I'm here, and this is fun. I nnever had a daughter to do this with, so i think this is lovely." It indeed was too. We had fun together. Clarissa and I both got new clothes and other girly things. Some of the registers asked us if it was a mother-daughter day for us. We told them no that I was just a exchange student, and that we thought it would be good if both of us got to know each other better.  
  
When we got back to the house the first person to greet us was Mark. "Ellie," he said, "I do believe that young Joshua fancies you." "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Well besides the fact that he called for you six times, and left four phone messages." I called Josh back while I was putting some of the things up in my room.  
  
"Hello," said Mrs. Townsend. "Hi, is Joshua there?" I asked. Hello," Joshua's voice came up on the line. "Hi," I said, "did you call me about six times today?" I asked. "Yea" he said, "Mark said you were in town with Clarissa. So I called back whenever I figured you would get back. Where were you two, anyways?" he asked. "We went into town for a girls day out thing. To get to know each other. It was actually fun." "Okay'' Josh said, '' well do you want to get together again next weekend and see a film in the cinima?" I told him yes but that I would call him back when I was done putting everything up and ate dinner.  
  
  
School didn't start the same as usual. First I fall in mud going to school, so I had to go change my pants, then I lost my homework and have to do even more than I normally would. Not that Joshua is helping me, he just told me to watch where I step, and that I should keep my work more organized. "Well if you think I'm such a unorganized person than you should do everything for me. You seem to know what I should do and not do!" I said to him at lunch when I was looking for my biology homework in my bag. "I never said that you were unorganized," Joshua protested, "it's just that you seem uneasy today. I'm just worried." "Okay," I said, "I'm sorry I yelled at you, but today is just weird. It all started getting wierd after Saturday. Strange guys come up to me telling me that I should ditch you. Then I said I was your girlfriend, then on Sunday the check out girl thinks that, Clarissa is my mother and that we were on a mother-daughter shopping day. I feel like I'm loosing it. It is scary." "If you want I will help you sort this out too." He said in an offer of truce. "Okay," I said, "Just dont get all big brother type on me. It's freaky."  
  
The rest of the day was good. I didn't make one mistake the rest of the day. "So I'll call you later okay?" Josh asked me. "Of course," I said. "Hey," he said, "do you ever think about when we were at McDonalds and we had to act like we were going out, just to keep that one guy from annoying you?" "All the time," I replied, "I dont know why but I keep thinking of that alot lately." "I do to," Josh said, "and I have to say this before I get too scared." "Okay," I said, "go ahead. I'm here if you need help with anything." "This is hard for me to say so I'll just get it out before it's too late. Iloveyou. Got to go. Bye," he said in a rush, and left.  
  
  
I went inside very confused. I went to Clarissa and Mark's room and knocked. "Clarissa," I said through the door, "can we talk I nned some advice, and I don't know Katie's number or I would ask her." "Why dont you ask Josh. I'm sure he could help you better than I would," she said looking at me funny. "It's about Josh," I said slowly. "Well then that changes everything," she said cheerfully. "Sit down and tell me what's on your mind." ''Well," I started, "Josh walked home with me like usual, but then right when he was about to leave he told me he loves me, and I dont know what to do." "You dont return the feelings, huh?" Clarissa asked. "I like him, as more than a friend but I'm just very confused about it." "It seems you need to talk this through with Josh. You two could talk it over and then figure it out together, and see where you two stand. Or else you two will share awkward five minure phone calls thinking of what to say and then making up lies to eachother to get off the phone."  
  
  
  
"JOSHUA TOWNSEND IT IS 8:30 IN THE NIGHT. YOUVE GOT ALOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" yelled Mrs. Townsend. "No mum," Josh said lamely, "I had some thoughts to sort through, and I still don't know what to do about what I said to her." "You two didn't get into a fight did you?" asked Mrs. Townsend. "No nothing like that," Josh said, looking at his mum with a curiouse expressiom, "Actually I was wondering if you could give me some advice on women, seeing as you are one." "Of course I'll help you. What is it?" she asked." "Well," Josh started, " today after school I told Ellie that I love her and then ran off leaving her with an odd, unreadable expression on her face. I don't know if she feels the same or whether she hates me now." "Well Josh all I can say is talk it over with Ellie, she's here right now." "WHAT?" Josh yelled, "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" "She came over when I called asking if you were at her house. She was worried. She's in the living room right now."  
  
Josh entered the living room, and sure enough there was Ellie sitting on the couch looking very uncomfortable. "Hi," Josh said. "Hi. Where were you. When your mom called asking if I knew where you were I told her I didn't. I went to find you and couldn't so then I came over here to stay with your mom while your dad went to look for you. He's still out. WHERE WERE YOU I WAS SO WORRIED" Ellie said quickly. "I was at McDonalds, thinking," Josh explained. ''Look Josh, I dont know why you told me like that and then left," Ellie said standing, "but I do want you to tell me when you are going to spring something on me, Okay?" "Sure," he said, '' I'm sorry, and I'll understand if you dont feel the same." "Josh I do feel the same. It's not as deep as love, but I do care about you, not in a sisterly way, but more than friendship way."  
  
Josh was supprised so all he could say was, "Really? You like me in the same way I like you?" "Of course," I said, '' it wouldn't be any other way."  
  
  
  
On Monday Josh and I were acting strange around each other, and everyone took notice. "Did you two have a fight or something like that?" asked Katie when Josh had said something to Ellie and made her jump. "or is it that you two finally figured out that you guys are so clueless about eacheother untill recently?" Alison asked. "The second one," I said, "so please dont tell anyone. Okay? I feel weird as it is I dont want it to be anymore awkward than it already is." "Okay," the sisters said in unision. "Why dont you two go out then and see if you get through that without jumping when Josh looks at you," Katie told me.  
  
"What were you and Katie whispering about at lunch?" Josh asked me later that day in Shop class. "She said since we figured out our obvious feelings for each other that we should take it to the second step." I explained. "You mean go out?" Josh squeaked, "as in a date?" "Yea," I said, ''I know it sounds wierd but I think she's right." "Okay, then lets do it," Josh said, "what's the worst that could happen?" "We could ruin our friendship if it goes wrong," I supplied, "but if you think it could work out then lets do it. Let's go out and see what happens."  
  
  
  
"So are you and Josh going to go out or not?" Katie asked Ellie in the girls locker room after Shop class. "Yes we are, happy?" I said as we went outside, '' or do you want to know when and where too?" "That would be nice," Katie said, "so I could help you get ready." "When I tell Clarissa I'll have more than enough help getting ready. But if you want you could come over ( it's Saturday at five P.M.) and help her torture me," I told her as we got on the track for a few warm up laps.  
  
  
  
"Ellie, Katie" called Josh when he spotted us, "hold on." Katie and I stopped and waited for Josh. When he got to us she said, "I'll leave you two alone to talk," and she ran off. I really wish she hadn't done that, now I will have to talk and I dont know what to say. "So," Josh said, "you told Katie?" "Yes," I said, "she was being very pesty about it and said that she would tell the rest of the school, not just her sister,'' I explained. "Okay he said, "it would be better if not many people know until we find out if this will work." I nodded in agreement. We jogged for a while and when our teachers called us to different parts of the field we both went our ways. I am still confused about this whole 'relationship' Josh and I have going on.  
  
During class I kept looking over at the boy's and actually caught Josh looking over at my class alot too. Katie say's that since Josh and I have become good friends we should be past this awkward stage by now. I think she is right, but I don't know what to do. Josh tries to make conversation, but it does not make any sense at all, or mabe it is because he is always stuttering. I am so confused.  
  
  
I dont know why Ellie is acting the way she is. She is acting like she has nothing to say, which I know she always has something to say. Mabe it's me, when I try to make conversation I stutter and sound like a thick headed moron. In P.E. today whenever I would look over at Ellie's class I saw her looking at mine, and we both quickly looked away. I don't know what to do at all. plus I have to tell Ellie that my cousin got that interview ready for two weeks from Wednsday.  
  
I am so scared now. I actually have the chance to meet the Queen of England and I am so scared I cant think of anything else. Josh says I should calm down and try to get the meeting off my mind. He suggested that we catch a film at the cinema this weekend. "I have to ask Clarissa, but I'm sure I can go though," I told him as we were walking to lunch. "Well if you cant it's okay, but I think it would be good for you to get out, an get the meeting off your mind." I thanked him, and told him that I appreciated his concern, but I was sure that I could go. 


	4. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
Realazations  
  
Clarissa said it is okay for me to go to the movies with Josh this weekend, and she even asked me if we were 'going out'. I told her yes and that I dont think it will go anywhere at all. Clarissa want's to dress me up again, but I refused. I couldn't stand it when people made me look different. The last time we were there I had to ask Josh to come with me to a girly store just so I could get a hair tie and comb to put my hair up. So I am hoping nothing like that will happen this time.  
  
  
  
Just as I was tieing my hair up for Josh and my first official date the telephone rang. "Ellie", Clarissa yelled up the stair's, "it's for you, I think it's Katie but I cant tell." "Hello", I said into the phone. "Ellie, it's me, Katie." "Oh, hi Katie, how are you?" I asked. "I'm fine but I'm not so sure about James." "What do you mean you dont know about James? Do you mean he's hurt in the Hospital?" I asked her starting to worrie. "No," she said, " he got a note at your house back in the states saying to tell you that if you go to meet the queen that he or someone in your family will be severly hurt." After I hung up with Katie, I finished getting ready for my date with Joshua, all the while wondering about what Katie told me about the threat James got.  
  
  
For a while I thought that everybody was playing a prank on me, but that was until I got a strange call that said if I talk to the Queen that James or my family will be severly hurt, but if I just but out they will be fine. I decided that I will not think about it for a while, or until Josh got here to go out. I didnt think about it for a while but I figured that if I can talk to Josh about the call then I can think about the call. I just finished getting dressed and combed my hair out and tied it up. Just as I had pulled my boots on I got another call, but this time it was from Katie. Again. "Hey," she said, "sorry if I scared you earlyer but I was really worried and thought I should tell you." "It's okay," I said, "when Josh get's here I will talk to him about it. I think he should know about the threats because James is his best friend, and he was the one who suggested me talking to the queen." Katie and I talked a little more and then when Clarissa called me downstairs saying Josh was here so I hung up the phone.  
  
I went downstairs to see Josh, but when I got there I noticed that he had a look on his face that I didnt like. It seemed like he was crying before he came over to the house. "Josh whats the matter?" I asked simpathetically. "I got a letter from my grandfather saying that my grandmother had died in her sleep last night. I was really close with her." "Oh my god that is so sad. I'm sorry. Why dont we just stay here today and not go out. You obviously need to stay home to grieve," I said softly leading him to the sofa to sit down.  
"No," Josh said, "I promised you we would go out somewhere to just talk and not worry about the meeting with the queen. I'm okay; just a little shook up." Josh sounded like he was going to cry, but tried to hide it back.  
  
"I know you want to keep from crying, but I know for a fact that crying will make you feel better,'' Clarissa said, '' now if you two dont mind, I'm going to go into the city." We both just nodded, I just sat there with my arm around Josh for a while trying to console him as he cried silently. "It's okay," I said quietlly, "it was bound to happen eventually. You said so yourself. It just happened a bit earlier than you all would have liked." I gave Josh a small kiss on the cheek, and got up. "Where are you going?" he asked softly. "I'm going to get us some drinks and something to eat. Since we aren't going to go out, we could at least hang around the house." 


End file.
